Private Room
:Were you looking for the Custom Night? or Night 5? The is the secret room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is accessed by disobeying Circus Baby and going to the room on the opposite side of the Scooping Room on night 5. The player must first fully complete the Circus Baby Death Minigame and obtain the real ending to gain access to the room. The objective of the room is to survive until 6AM, when the cleaning crew arrives. After being rescued, the player is given a basket of Exotic Butters as a gift, which can be seen on top of the TV while watching the last episode of The Immortal and The Restless. Completing the Private Room unlocks the "Fake Ending". All Custom Night modes take place in the Private Room. How to Enter the Room To get into the room, you have to first finish the Circus Baby death minigame to obtain the key-card required to enter the room. Then, after sending Circus Baby to the Scooper, disobey her instructions on Night 5 by moving right and forward, instead of left and forward like she will tell you. If you do not have the keycard, you will hear "Access Denied", and will be jumpscared. If you have the keycard, however, you will hear "Access Granted", and the door to the Private Room will be opened, automatically moving the player inside. Category:Fake Ending Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Ennard Category:Night 5 Appearance The Private Room highly resembles the many versions of the Office from previous Five Nights at Freddy's games. Directly in front of the player, there is a desk with a fan, a Fredbear Plush toy, three animated static monitors, a soda cup, and multiple crumpled pieces of paper on it. On the wall, there is a poster of Circus Baby and a BidyBab with the word "Celebrate!", in the same manner as FNaF 1. On the player's sides, there are two doors, each with a red button to close the respective door. Above the desk is a vent with another red button to close it. The Private Room has seven cameras, including a vent camera, labeled CAM 01-07. Quotes Trivia *The Private Room contains components from the four previous canon games. **It has two doors on either side of the player, and has limited power like the first game; **It includes a vent, as well as three different entry points to the office, like the second game; **It has only one animatronic active, like the third game, in which Springtrap is the only animatronic that can kill the player; **By typing the code 1-9-8-3 in the keypad during the night, all three screens change from static to angles of the Bedroom, the Bed and the Fun with Plushtrap Hallway from the fourth game; ***However, the code (and thus the screens) are not available on the mobile version. ***A Fredbear Plush can also be seen on the desk, holding a remote of some sort, commonly believed to be a walkie-talkie or remote control. **A fan similar to that of the other FNaF games is visible on the desk. ***The sound for the fan is also used on the elevator. *During Night 5, the power in the Private Room drains faster than that of the FNaF 1 ''Office. **It is possible that the power drain is compensation for the fact that only one animatronic is active during Night 5. *This is the first office that is entirely animated, excluding the fan. *The Private Room resembles the Office from ''Five Nights at Candy's. *The ability to honk the Fredbear Plush's nose was added in Custom Night. *The 1983 easter egg is disabled in Custom Night due to Lolbit being present, even if Lolbit is not active on a certain setting. Sounds Main Custom Night Music Category:Locations Category:HandUnit